The fight for love
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff...so what happened when Cho fell in love with Cedric?


"She's caught the snitch! Cho Chang wins the house cup for Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan screamed the commentary over the screaming crowds. Cho hung from her broom with the snitch in her hand.She flipped over and pulled herself up onto her broom. She soon was crushed by the whole team hugging her. They drifted to the ground as a big blue mass of people, crying or laughing. Once the team backed off so Cho could see beyond them, she saw the Hufflepuff team standing scattered around the field. Cho saw the captain screaming in the seekers face and frowned. She walked over and tapped the captain on the shoulder who turned and glared at her. "What do YOU want?" She hissed. Cho held out the snitch to her, with a slight, not noticable smirk on her face." You sure have some nerve." The captain growled. "What? Its just to show, no hard feelings." Cho said, her hand still outstretched. The captain pushed her hand away and stormed past. " Good job." The seeker said. Cho looked up at him, he was a bit taller than her. She noticed that he was very good looking and looked very kind. " Uhh...th...thanks..." Cho stuttered, then shook her head."You didn't do that bad yourself." SHe said smiling. She turned and walked back over to the Ravenclaws and was picked up onto the two beater shoulders. They trooped around with her on their shoulders, her holding up the snitch still.  
  
Cheering erupted from the Ravenclaw dorms and Cho felt herself yanked inside. Cho looked around and saw the whole of Ravenclaw, clapping and cheering. She didn't quite feel like joining the party, so she sat down and talked for about a half hour then went up and went to sleep, thinking of the Hufflepuff seeker, she still didn't know his name.  
  
A few days later, Cho sat in Herbology, not paying attention, staring off into space, thinking of the seeker who had caught her eye. "Miss Chang!" Professor Sprout screamed. Cho jumped. "What?!?" She screamed. Sprout glared at her. "I'm sorry professor, I guess I was somewhere else." Cho said, glancing around at the laughing class. "Well, don't get lost Miss Chang. Class dismissed!" Sprout screamed. Cho stood up and walked out of the class. "Don't do that anymore girl...you'll get in trouble...your marks will drop. Don't fall apart because of some guy." She said pounding her forehead with the palm of her hand. She looked at her schedule and a smile spread across her face. For once, she was glad to be going to Potions. Potions was with the Hufflepuffs, that meant she could see him again. She sped down the hall to the dungeons. "Well well, Miss Chang, a bit early are we?" Snape asked as Cho sped in and sat down, the first one there. "Uhh...I got out of my last class early." Cho lied. The rest of the students filed in and Cho glanced at the door as the seeker came in. She felt her cheeks go pink when he walked over and sat next to her, because it was the only empty seat. He turned and started talking to one of his friends who was next to him. Cho felt extreme disappointment when the class was over. She picked up her books and put them into her bag, neatly stacking them in the order for tomarrow. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. As she was walking down the hallway, she stopped and turned around, feeling watched and saw the seeker standing behind her. She backed up, then realized who it was." Uhh...hi." Cho said nervously. "We never met properly." He said simply." I'm Cedric." He said holding out his hand. "Cho." She said smiling and shaking his hand. He nodded and turned around to leave. Cho waited till he was out of site then walked into an empty classroom where a piano stood in a corner.She walked over and sat down, then lifted the sleek black cover. Smiling, she ran her fingers over the keys then started playing a song she had memmorised. She hummed along with the sad melody. So into the song, she didn't hear the door open and someone step inside.  
  
(Cedrics POV*) I stepped into the room, after hearing the song from down the hall. There she was, sitting there at a large black piano. I didn't know that there was any musical instruments in Hogwarts, but she obviously did. I wanted to go sit next to her, but I didn't want her to stop playing either. The song was so beautiful, yet it was sad. I wondered how mad she would be, if she found out I had been here. After all...she hadn't invited me. It was an invasion of her privacy and I probably shouldn't have went in there. But, then that Peeves had to go and ruin everything, I hate that ghost. He flew in and knocked a chair over, making Cho spin around and see me standing there. She looked angry, but then her expression changed to surprise.  
  
(Story) Cho gasped." What are you doing in here?" She demanded. Cedric looked at a loss for words." How long have you been here?!" She asked, standing up. "I heard music and I know that radios don't work, so I figured I'd see what or who it was." Cedric answered, looking at the floor. "Your..very good," He added. Cho felt her cheeks go red. "Thanks." She muttered. There was one of those long awkward silences. "Well, guess I better go." They both said at the same time. Cho laughed. Then they walked out of the classroom together and walked up the stairs. Cho turned right, and Cedric turned left and they walked to their own common rooms.  
  
As the days went by, closer to the end of the year, Cedric and Cho would talk more and more. On the least day of school, Cho carried her trunk out to the train and then turned to Hogwarts. She felt an inner feeling of sadness to be leaving, for she knew she wouldn't be seeing Cedric for 3 months. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around and saw him standing there." Hi Cedric." She said smiling. "Hello." He answered, looking up at the school. "I was just gonna ask you...but, if I wrote you a letter over the summer, would you write back?" He asked looking back down at her, She smiled. "Yeah, we'd be pen pals." She said, then remembered that Cedric wouldn't know what that is(she only knew because of her cousin)." Uhh...pen pals are friends who write to each other." She explained and Cedric nodded and smiled. They then boarded the train and sat down in a compartment, together. The two talked about quidditch all the way to Kings Cross, then found their parents. "Well, talk to you soon." Cho said turning to her parents. Cedric nodded.He turned to his dad and they walked out of Kings Cross. Cho stood there and watched until he was outof sight, then agreed to leave,  
  
A few weeks into the summer, Cho was sitting in her room, doing her Potions homework when an owl fluttered in her window. She jumped up and ran over and grabbed the letter.She handed the owl a treat and opened the letter. Cho, Hey, whats up?Im starting to miss Hogwarts now. Ive finished my Potions, Herbolgy and Transfiguration homework already. What about you? The thing I miss most is Quidditch. Oh, and dont worry about the cup, its no big deal.Well, I dont really have anything else to say, so I'll close the letter now. See you at Hogwarts in September, bye Your friend, Cedric Cho smiled and hugged the letter, then pulled out a peice of parchment and began to write.When she was done, she slid a picture that she took of herself and put it into the envelope, then sent it with the owl.She watched out the window until it was out of sight.  
  
This continued until they both went to Diagon Alley.Cho walked into the Leaky Couldron and was shown to her room. As she was unpacking some of her things, she heard voices outside her door. She went over and opened the door slightly.  
  
(Cedrics POV) I heard a door open and then an excited scream, then someone came out of the room next to me and hugged me. I blinked confused, then realised it was Cho. My father looked at Cho like she was insane, but the look on my face convinced him that I knew her.She let go and backed up, blushing. She appologized and explained that she wasnt expecting to see me and got over excited. My father ruined it, he said I had to un pack now and I would have to talk to her later, then he pulled me into my room where my trunk was on the bed. I sighed and started un packing.  
  
(story)Cho walked back into her room, happier than she had been all summer.Cedric was here! That meant she could see him whenever she wanted.She calmed down and walked back over to her bag and started un packing again.  
  
Cho went down to dinner later that night and saw Cedric sitting by himself.She walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face." Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Cedric smiled, so she sat down. "So, howve you been?"She asked. "Fine, and you?" He responded. "Im good.I miss Hogwarts though."She answered. He nodded again."I heard that something is going to happen at Hogwarts this year, something really really big. But I dont know what." Cho said. "I know, my dad is excited over something."Cedric said, putting the book down that he was reading. "I heard its going to interfere with quidditch." Cho added. Cedric frowned.  
  
At the opening feast, the school brimmed with excitement.They all knew something was happening it was just a question of what.Professor Dumbledorr stood up and gave his usual speach after the firsties were sorted.Then he gave the anouncement everyone was waiting for. As it turned out, the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts. You had to be over 16 to enter. Cho was only 15, so she couldnt enter. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table at Cedric. He was smiling and talking to one of his friends.She turned back to her own friends and they continued chatting.  
  
"You entered?!?"Cho gaped at Cedric. "Yeah, Im 16, my birthday was a few weeks ago. I figured it would be cool." Cedric said shrugging "But what if your picked?!?"Cho was clearly over reacting. Cedric put his hand on her shoulder, but she didnt look up at him. "The likeliness of me getting picked is very slim. Don't worry, even if I am picked. Nothings going to happen."He said trying to calm her down. "Ok..fine."Cho said, but she still had one of those feelings that it was a bad idea.  
  
After the Durmstrang and Beuxbaton students got there, everything was hectic.All of these extra people made the Great Hall way more crowded.Each of the students fromt he foriegn schools had entered. Cho did not like the veelas at all. They were always flirting with some guy. Once she caught one flirting with Cedric. She didnt want to say anything, but then Cedric saw her standing there and walked away from the Veela who chased after him.  
  
On the night of the choosing, Cho had changed from not wanted Cedric to be in the tournament, to hoping he was in it. She sat staring up at the Goblet and Dumbledorr stood up."The Goblet is ready to choose." He said. Viktor Krum and Fluer Delacour were the two foriegn houses champions. Cho glanced over at Cedric as the peice of parchment with the Hogwarts champion flew out. It seemed to float to Dumbledorrs hand in slow motion. Cho glanced back over at Cedric who had his eyes closed and his fingers crossed. "Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion!"Dumbledorr announce. Cho jumped up and clapped and screamed with the rest of the school. Cedric looked over at her with a huge smile on his face.She winked at him. How should she have known that this was the worst decision of his life. Suddenly a fourth peice of parchment flew out.The school was silent."Harry Potter." Dumbledorr called.Everyone looked over at the Gryffindor table."Well, come on boy." Dumbledorr said. The shaky fourth year stood up and walked up to the staff table, then turned and walked into the room where the champions were. McGonagle, Hagrid, Dumbledorr, Snape, and the other two school leaders walked into the room.  
  
Cho stood outside waiting for Cedric to get done with the meeting. The door opened and Viktor Krum walked out, followed by Fluer, who was followed by Cedric. Cho ran forward and threw her arms aroudn his neck." You won!"She said, trying not to yell.Cedric smiled and they walked down the hall.  
  
The days flew by, as did the 1st task. One day when Cho was walking up from Herbology, which she had with the Slytherins, Cedric jogged up to her from Care of Magical Creatures. "Hi Cho." He said, walking next to her. "Hello Cedric." Cho answered.She put her book she was reading into her bag. "Have you been asked to the Yule Ball yet?" He asked.Cho laughed. "About 6 times." She answered. Cedric frowned "Oh...ok, well I have to go to Charms now, talk to you later." He said waving and walking into the school. Cho blinked. "But its lunch time." She said to herself." And I didnt accept any of the people either."She continued, though he was out of hearing range.  
  
After lunch, Cho walked to Transfiguration. She was too busy looking through her bag to see where she was going.She walked right into someone and fell backwards, her bag ripping and her book spilling everywhere.She looked up and saw a guy from Durmstrang standing there.She appologized and picked up her books."This was a new bag too.."She muttered.The guy leaned against the wall in front of her adn she rolled her eyes.'Another one of these guys...' she thought to herself. He smiled and tried to start a conversation, but it didnt work.Just over his shoulder she saw Cedric walk out of a classroom. he turned and looked at her, then at the guy. His face dropped.She knew what he was thinking, so she pushed past the Durmstrang guy and walked towards Cedric.He turned away from her and walked away. She stopped. "Cedric..why are you walking away from me?" She asked,hoping he could hear her, but he continued walking. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes and ran up to the Ravenclaw Commen Room. She pushed the door open and ran through the chairs towards the dorms. Someone caught her and turned her around.It was her friend Maiu. Cho looked at her other friend, Leci who stood behind Maiu. "What did he do to you?"Maiu asked. They sat Cho down in a chair and she continued crying. "There was a Durmstrang guy.And he was talking to me in the hallway, and Cedric thinks that Ive got a date to the Yule Ball...but he thought I might want to go with him. He thinks the othe rguy is my date. So he walked away from me."She explained between sobs.Maiu and Leci looked at each other. After Cho went to bed that night they paced in the common room. "I told her that she cant trust a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are as big of rivals as Gryffindors and Slytherins and she knows it." Leci said. "She wont listen to anyone, she is so hard headed. Thats why she needs us, to keep her in line." Maiu agreed.  
  
Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Cedric sat talking to his own friends. "She was standing there talking to him, looking like flirting to me." Cedric said, not sitting down. "Shes a Ravenclaw, you know how they can be." His friend Rick said. "Their just a bunch of back stabbers." His other friend John said. Cedric nodded. "Well, I have to get some rest, we have that big test tomarrow and I have to get a good score." Cedric said walking up to the Boys Dorms. "That damn Ravenclaw, I'll kill her next time I get the chance. She cant do that to him and get away with it." Rick, the tougher one said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
A week later, Cho sat in Potions, her class with the Hufflepuffs. Maiu, Leci and her worked at the same couldron, making a truth potion. This was a stronger one than what they had learned before. Cho stirred the couldron, staring absentmindedly at the chalkboard.Snape walked over and took a vile of their potion and examined it."Very nice." He said." Ten points to Ravenclaw." He said and moved on. The bell that signaled dinner rang.Cho stood up and walked out of the room.Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. All she saw was a hand flying at her and she grabbed it and flipped the person over her shoulder. She looked down at a guy she had seen with Cedric before. She felt something hit her on the back of the head and she fell to her knees.Then, she felt someone smack her across the face. Her hand flew to her cheek, where she had been hit. She heard two guys laugh then walk away. She sat there, on her knees, her books next to her.  
  
Someone walked up to her and screamed."OH MY GOD! CHO!"Maiu screamed. Leci came running over and Cho looked up at them." What happened?!?"Maiu said helping Cho stand up. "I dont know..Someone tried to hit me, so I flipped them over my shoulder, then someone else smacked me on the head with something, then someone smacked me across the face." Cho explained. "Hufflepuffs..."Leci growled.Cho almost wanted to believe her, until Cedric walked by and saw her, then walked over. "Are you ok?"He asked her. Leci and Maiu stood between Cedric and Cho. "We wont let you near her until we know who attacked her." Leci growled. "Attacked? You think I would attack someone?"Cedric said, looking very offended. "Well, your in Hufflepuff so it wouldnt surprise me." Maiu said. "SHUT UP!"Cho screamed.She looked from Maiu to Leci, looking very discusted."How could you think that Cedric would attack me, just because hes in Hufflepuff, you make me sick! How can you call yourselves witches?!?"She yelled, then stormed past them and up the nearest set of stairs.Cedric turned and ran after her. "Cho..wait up!"He yelled.Cho turned around. "Why should I wait for you. You didnt wait for me after the thing with the Durmstrang guy." Cho said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Durmstrang guy...you mean you dont even know his name?"Cedric asked, stopping. "No I dont." Cho answered. Cedric looked down. "Im sorry.I..."Cedric stopped, not knowing how to explain why he hadnt stopped and let her explain. "And I dont know who attacked me, but Im pretty sure that most of my house will think its you. Just know...I know it wasnt you. They wont listen no matter what I tell them."Cho said shaking her head slightly.She stepped down the few stairs between them and stood in front of him.He glanced up and saw her standing there. "I was wondering though, you said youve been asked to the Yule Ball 6 times...are you still dateless?"Cedric asked. Cho smiled. "Yes." She said simply. "Would you...like to go with me?" He asked. Chos cheeks went bright red. "Sure." She said, her face very red.He smiled. "Well, Ive got to go, I have to study for a test thats tomarrow." Cedric said then walked past her. Maiu and Leci stormed up the stairs.Cho rolled her eyes. "We heard it all. Your such a.."Maiu was cut off when Harry Potter ran by and a quill dropped out of his bag.Cho picked it up and ran after him, glad to get away from Maiu and Leci. "Harry!" She yelled. He stopped and whirled around. "Thats right Im just going to go and cry my eyes out now!"He yelled and Cho stopped. He looked at her and she could tell he hadnt meant to say that."S..sorry." He appologized.Cho felt Miau and LEci walk up behind her. "You dropped your quill." Cho said handing it to him. "Thanks."He said.Cho nodded and turned to walk away. "Umm Cho, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" He asked. Maiu and Leci started giggling. "Yes I do." Cho answered, "Who?" Harry asked, "Cedric. Cedric Diggory." She answered. Maiu snorted. Cho turned and glared at her, then turned and saw Harry had left.  
  
After the Yule Ball, Cho and Cedric went to the quidditch feild.They sat up in the high stands, out of sight. Cho leaned her head on Cedrics shoulder ."I had fun."She said smiling.He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.They sat like this until a light in the school went out, signaling lights out.They stood up and walked down the stairs and into the school. They walked up the stairs and Cho turned to go to the Ravenclaw room. "Could you...read this to the Ravenclaws for me?"Cedric said, holding out a folded peiceof parchment.Cho took it and nodded.  
  
Cho walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room and saw every one of the Ravenclaws standing there.She backed up and reached for the door but several of them grabbed her and sat her in a chair. "We wont let you see him anymore." A 7th year said. "He cant be trusted." Another 7th year added. Maiu and Leci walked up." Were going to make sure of it."Maiu said. "You cant control me!"Cho screamed fighting against them, but two 7th years had her held in the chair.She kicked at Maiu and Leci, forcing them to back away from her.  
  
When they said they werent letting Cedric near Cho, they werent kidding.But Cho had come up with a plan.She wrote a letter to Cedric, telling him to stay back around the quidditch feild after the third task which was coming up.He wrote back and told her to meet him at the quidditch feild after the Ravenclaws practiced.((They had to practice so they wouldnt fall apart)) Cho agreed to his plan, but they were also going to meet after the third task.Thats what they thought.  
  
After practice, Cho walked outof the locker rooms and didnt see Maiu or Leci anywhere, so she darted to the Hufflepuff stands and saw Cedric sitting on the ground."Hi." She said, sitting next to him. "I bet your having troubles in your house too."He said, not looking up at her. "They wont let me near you."Cho answered. "My house thinks youve messed with my mind, they would give anything just to hurt you. BUt Im not going to let them." He said, looking up at her.She smiled. He stood up and helped her up, then they stood there,just looking at each other,glad to be together finally. "Cho! Where are you girl!? I swear, if you with that Diggory you'll be an outcast before you have a chance to defend yourself!" Maiu yelled.Cho jumped looked out at the feild. Maiu was walking right towards them.Cho panicked but Cedric grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said and pulled her around a corner.They were soon face to faace with the Forbidden Forrest. "Its not worth it." Cho said pulling back as Cedric went to enter the forrest."I dont care if Im a social outcast. As long as Ive got you nothing matters to me." She said in a wisper.Cedric pulled her into the forrest and they ran into the darkness.Finally they stopped, when they could still see the school, so they wouldnt get lost. "Its really dark in here." Cedric said looking around. Cho shuddered.Something russled some leaves nearby and Cho jumped.Cedric pulled out his wand. "Come on, lets just leave.Maiu probably gone by now anyways."Cho said pulling him towards the castle.  
  
They continued hiding like this for weeks, then the third task came up. As Cedric was walking to join the champions Cho grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Don't get hurt. Please."Cho said, a large amount of worry in her voice. "I promise I wont get hurt too bad."He said, he needed to get out there with the other champions so the third task could start.She looked really nervous.  
  
Cho watched from the stands as Cedric, the one who had won her heart, the one she loved enough to risk everything for, walk away for the last time.She had a feeling, deep down that this was not going end well, something was going to happen. Everyone in the crowd waited about an hour, then something bright appeared and one figure was there, holding the cup. Cho knew it wasnt Cedric holding the cup. But then, she saw someone laying on the ground next to the winner. Along with the rest of the school, they jumped out of the stands and ran forward. Harry Potter stood there with the cup in his hand. Cho looked down at the one laying next to him and felt her heart shatter. Cedric layed there on the ground, eyes open, he wasnt moving, wasnt breathing. Cho covered her mouth and backed up.Tears were already pouring down her cheeks and the shock was setting in.She dropped to her knees.Her cheeks were wet with her tears and she just wanted to curl up and die, right there next to Cedric. Maiu and Leci ran over to her and hugged her. "Im so sorry." Maiu said. "We shouldnt have kept you away from him."Leci said. Cho sat there in pure shock.Her eyes glazed over and she had a flashback, the time in Diagon Alley was first, when shed hugged him, then when they ran into the forrest, then finally when he walked away from her for the last time.She knew she looked like a baby,on her knees crying. But no one else knew Cedric the way she did. He was the only one she had ever loved.  
  
And just like that, he was gone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______ So, what do you think? I thought it was sad and as Im finishing it, Im crying. Email me at alekz9@aol.com and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
